One more chance
by ViVid-01.09
Summary: Six months after the episode 4x19. Things happened differently in the Hamptons, Victoria moved to Paris hiding a secret, and David is seriously ill, maybe these two things are enough to repair their relationship.
1. uncertainty

_**Outburst of the author: I read many, many Stories and never had the courage to write anything, but what was done with David and Victoria in the fourth season is unacceptable, they deserved a happy ending and I'm willing to give it to them ! :)**_

 _ **Author's Notes: I do not own Revenge, if it had Victoria and David have done together happily as they deserved. I'll use some medical terms, but I'm not sure if I ask for patience will be correct is my first fanfic and my mother tongue is not English (yes I talk too much !)**_

David, Charlotte and Amanda were anxiously waiting for the results of compatibility tests when the doctor finally came in Amanda asked:

\- And then?

-I'm sorry, none of you are compatible!

-And now?

-Amanda, I'm sorry, but without a matched donor can not do anything else!

-You Have to do something, anything!

-Doctor leave me alone with my daughters!

The doctor came out, David noted with regret the daughters, they had so much hope and had been in vain, he did not mind dying, suffering at having to leave them, but did not mind losing his life. Had discovered leukemia months before after an injury in his hand, began treatment, but needed the transplant both Amanda as Charlotte rallied and now knew that he would die, after thinking he said:

-You Have to accept, I'm sorry!

-accept, Accept that you will die ?!

-All Die Amanda, and I have cheated death a few times, now she found me!

-And you do not mind ?!

-I Accepted!

-And As for me, I met you for less than a year, I had to get away and now when I can finally be on your side you will die!

-Charlotte ...

-No Asks me to accept it, I'm tired of losing people I love, first was Amanda, after Declan, Daniel and now you!

-Charlotte listen!

-I need to be alone!

She lowered her head trying to hold back the tears and stormed out, Amanda kissed her father and was trying to calm her sister, David can not help but smile, Charlotte remembered both Victoria, he missed her and once again remembered his last meeting .

 **Six months before...**

 _He was still trying to process the interview that Amanda gave the press when he heard a knock on the door, then figured it was Nolan and ran to open it, her smile faded when he saw Victoria, she was clearly shaken and he said really surprised:_

 _-Victoria ..._

 _We need to talk David!_

 _-We Have nothing else to talk!_

 _-We Have a daughter together, this is not an issue in common I do not know what it is!_

 _-Aconteceu Something with Charlotte?_

 _-No, you could at least ask me in right ?!_

 _-do What!_

 _She grinned and went sitting on the couch, he followed her sitting in front of her and waited, when she remained silent just looking around he asked:_

 _-Let's Victoria, you'll go all night like that ?!_

 _-I came to ask you to take care of Charlotte!_

 _-what Do you mean?_

 _-When she leave the clinic, she will need someone besides, it deserves a real father so I came to ask you to be here for it!_

 _-and You?_

 _-I'm leaving David!_

 _-what?_

 _-I'm leaving, I'm going to Paris in two days!_

 _-Why?_

 _-Why all the interview his daughter was the push that was missing!_

 _-It's Easier to escape than to take your mistakes right?_

 _-I Already paid for everything I've done, I think now deserve to be happy!_

 _-If your conscience allow!_

 _-David, I did not come here to hear his charges came to talk about Charlotte and need an answer about it!_

 _-You need not have come to ask me, she's my daughter what I want most is to have a chance to live with it, chance that you took me in the past!_

 _-Thank you, it makes me more relaxed!_

 _-Well, if that was it ..._

 _She rose from the couch and headed for the door, he was back and when she arrived she turned to him with tears in his eyes and stroked his face saying:_

 _-Be Happy David, you deserve!_

 _She turned back and left, when he put his foot on the porch step she heard his voice saying:_

 _-Victoria, Good trip!_

 _She looked for the last time, smiled and turned going to the car, he came home again and was never seen since._

David sighed deeply at the memory, in six months no news of Victoria, he wondered if she had found happiness in Paris, it was with another, and mostly still thought of him, deep David knew he would die in love with her.

The hospital reception Amanda tried to talk to Charlotte, she understood the revolt sister, were just three months she was out of rehab, David had just discovered the disease and they approached fact, she was beside him all day , had moved to the beach house and now lay most of the time in the hospital, the relationship between them was still tense, but she understood her sister's pain:

-I Will overcome, just want to be alone for a while!

-Then let's go home!

-I Will stay in the city!

-Charlotte ...

-I just want to unwind see people, need it!

-All right, but be careful not to make nonsense, please!

-Do not talk like my mother!

She turned and left, Amanda snorted visibly frustrated, worried about Charlotte, but the more it showed the most away, and was even compared to Victoria.

Charlotte had been long minutes, had no place to go and a lot of bad feelings, suddenly heard someone call his name and when he turned he saw Margaux, she smiled slightly and approached her that she asked:

-where Are going?

-The Nowhere, just walking!

-came out The Hamptons to walk in the city?

'I was in the hospital with my father!

-And how is he?

-dying, She will be happy!

Margaux looked startled, Charlotte did not intend to be aggressive even though all those questions would be reported to Victoria, she then sighed and ran a hand through his hair asking:

-I'm sorry Margaux, things are not easy!

-All right, I understand! It worse?

-No, actually it needs a transplant and guess what, neither she nor I are compatible, then he will die!

Margaux paled when she heard that, she stroked the face of Charlotte and smiled slightly stating feel much, then said goodbye and got in the car, leaving the confused girl, she sank into the vehicle seat and sighed, going to Paris Victoria could not continue with that secret.

 _ **I promise that Victoria will appear really next, I promise I will not take long to update! I decided to switch the David cancer and you probably imagine the reason as you may know the secret that Victoria is keeping!**_

 _ **In this story Victoria not forged his own death and Mason did not show up, I have not decided if Victoria found Marion nor Amanda and Jack are together. In addition to the romance ViVid will work the relationship between Victoria and Charlotte! This person speaker wants to hear from you !**_


	2. bad news

_**New chapter coming, I was really surprised and happy with the comments received, not waiting for them and loved, I am curious to know what you will find this chapter and also want some suggestions on what to do with Amanda in history !**_

 _ **Again forgive mistakes, remember that English is not my native language (unfortunately) !**_

Victoria was watching the view from the balcony while drinking a cup of tea, it was early evening, was surprised when she heard the doorbell ring and answered the door, she smiled even more surprised to see Margaux, the two embraced and Margaux came Victoria then said:

-I Did not expect you, dear!

'I decided to spend the weekend with you!

-Fico Very happy, I was already homesick!

-Where's Henry?

-In The fourth he slept just!

-And The gallery how are you?

-Well, now I'm going there, but I still get little time!

-It must be hard to be a long time away from Henry!

-A Torture! Margaux's okay? You look nervous!

-I'm Just tired of the trip!

-Oh course, I will ask Marguerite to take him to the guest room and tomorrow we will go to gallery!

-perfect, Have a good night Victoria!

-You Too dear!

Margaux went upstairs and lay down heavily on the bed, was really nervous, did not know how to treat the matter with Victoria, it was not an easy situation for the first time since Pascal's death she could see happiness in the eyes of Victoria and did not want disturbances it knew how much she was struggling to remain oblivious to the events in the Hamptons, she had vowed to herself that she would not tell about the disease of David but now things had changed, finally decided to fall asleep and resolve the situation the next night if your anxiety allowed.

Charlotte entered the father's room two days had passed since the test results and she had not visited, he smiled when he saw her and joked:

I thought you had forgotten me!

Thank you for making the situation even more embarrassing!

-you Are welcome!

-Father !

-I'm Just kidding Char! I like it when you call me father!

And I like to call!

-I Was worried about you.

-Precisei A while!

\- daughter You do not ...

-No Father, I'm clean you know and I intend to stay that way!

-come Here!

She sat beside him on the bed and he stroked her face, looking deep into his eyes, she had the same look when he saw her for the first time in court, she was still a baby, but his eyes remained in his memory, he soon saw the tears running down her cheek and said,

Charlotte, I will not die today or tomorrow!

I know, but ... I do not want to be alone!

-You Will not be alone, her mother is alive!

'I never want to see my mother!

-No Act like Charlotte, Victoria has its faults, but she loves you!

She only loves herself!

-I Knew that she came to me before you travel?

-for What?

I am asking myself to take care of you when you leave the clinic! As if she needed to ask!

-That Does not change all that she made my only family now is you!

-And Amanda?

Father, does not insist my mother is a monster and Amanda selfish and I'll never forgive them!

'You only have 20 years Charlotte nothing is forever yet, but promise me something!

-what?

-Never more will leave me, I was lacking!

She laughed which made him happy, he was proud of how the relationship had developed in such a short time, Charlotte was a perfect blend between him and Victoria, was the best in its history once again his thoughts focused on Victoria, he doubted he would see her again and felt bad about it, he knew there was a lot wrong with it and regretted that he could never apologize.

Margaux awoke with the crying and smiled but he soon reminded of the difficult task that lay ahead, she got up, took a shower and left the room, searched for Victoria in the room but did not find her then went downstairs and there she was sweater watching the window, Margaux then spoke:

-Good Day!

-Good Day! It looks like someone woke!

-It Was the cutest alarm clock I've ever had in my life!

They smiled and Margaux came to pick up the little Henry in his lap, he was almost three months and was really beautiful, had blue eyes and blond hair and the father was calm, stood quietly in her lap, Victoria smiled watching them together and said:

You already recognize you!

He's so beautiful, I was already homesick!

-But Then you will want to go the gallery today?

-With Sure, then we'll have lunch somewhere?

-Margaux, I do not usually get much time away from him!

-Victoria, We have to talk really is serious!

'So it's really better be here and in particular!

She nodded, Victoria was right even though she imagined that the presence of Henry could overwhelm them further, she then returned the baby to Victoria and the two were drinking coffee.

David Nolan and talked casually for several minutes when he turned serious and said:

-Nolan, I want to ask you something but it's a secret no one can know!

-Not Amanda?

-much Less it!

-Talk!

-I want information about Victoria!

-what?

-Nolan Yes, I want to know if she's okay, if she intends to return to the United States!

-why This now?

-Because I do not want to die without asking her forgiveness, Nolan I know how Victoria was wrong, but I also messed up, I tried to kill her and I know that despite having betrayed me she never wanted my death!

-David ...

-No Nolan judge me, just answer my request!

-You Still love her?

-Maybe!

It was clear he loved, but he was unwilling to be further judged by Nolan, ask it had been difficult, but he was crazy, thinking of Victoria several times a day and how much was cruel to her, he did not know what do with the information that Nolan could just needed news.

After thoroughly enjoyable morning and Victoria Margaux arrived in cheerful home, she immediately took the child in her arms was homesick, Margaux sighed deeply and said:

-You better talk now, Victoria!

Victoria was becoming increasingly concerned about the persistence and seriousness of Margaux and agreed to the sitting conversation, the blonde did the same and began:

-I thought a lot before coming here and playing it on you, but I felt compelled!

-What's Going on?

-I've been hiding something you four months ago, Victoria!

-What's This?

-I Did not say anything when he learned of her pregnancy because things were already so difficult and then I saw you so happy with Henry and did not spoil things, but ...

-direct To the point Margaux, please!

-The David is sick, very sick!

-what?

He has leukemia is already well advanced, I could no longer hide because only you have the power to save him!

-I?

He needs a transplant Victoria, Charlotte and Amanda are not compatible, perhaps ...

Maybe Henry is!

Exactly, I know you decided that would never leave the present, but now everything has changed Victoria's life may depend on the David Henry!

'I need to be alone Margaux, excuse me!

With eyes full of tears she took the child stand and climbed the stairs, needed time with him, needed to think after all would have to pluck up courage to do what was necessary.

 _ **Oh my God is that Victoria will return to save David, what do you think?**_

 _ **I loved the fact that some people imagined that the secret of Vic was a new child, the next I'll explain how the pregnancy has developed, I wanted to work best the reaction of Victoria David's illness but I find it more plausible let your emotions on to the next one!**_


	3. Decision

_**I have quickly updated because most of the story is ready in my head I just needed to write, I must warn you that we will only have another four chapters, it's not very long, but I'm so happy with all the comments!**_

Victoria had lost track of how long she lay in that bed, Henry was beside her awake as if he knew that his mother needed him, she stared into his blue eyes he had inherited from his father, there was so much of David on it, the eyes, hair, calm personality he already showed she sighed deeply and asked him:

-Are You ready to meet your father?

Obviously the answer was silence, she smiled at him, it was weird to say this, but had an inexplicable connection with Henry, not to love him more than the other children, but for many reasons she felt more connected to it, it always felt bad for having decided to hide it from David, believed to be acting as his mother and felt really bad about it, but life had imposed this situation, she could not trust David and had every reason to do so, then his mind traveled to the day he learned to be waiting for Henry.

 _ **Six months before**_

 _It had been two weeks since she felt unwell, had frequent nausea and a strong drowsiness, she hated going to doctors so convinced that those symptoms were only consequence of all the stress I was going through in recent times. Things have changed at the sitting of the morning with Natalie, she felt really ill when he left the court and went to the hotel to see her Margaux forced to seek medical advice after some tests he gave the news, she was expecting a baby._

 _She had been really shocked by the revelation and fled the office leaving him talking to himself, she hid the story of Margaux and continued focusing on Natalie, but the night decided to seek David to alert you about Natalie and also share the news with him, she secretly longed for his comfort, but again he disappointed Natalie defending and judging as always, she left devastated and swore to himself that he would never know her baby._

The simple memory brought tears to her eyes, it was so ironic, when he learned to be pregnant Charlotte all that he wanted was close by and this time had run from him decided to hide the child forever, she was sure that Charlotte would never demand it, Margaux to secrecy so she felt safe, but really everything had changed again.

She never made a point of denying to herself that she still loved David, very unlike during all those months did not stop thinking about him even one day, needed him so much during pregnancy, several times came to pick up the phone to tell him everything and even wrote a letter that had too much pride to send, even with all that surprised by the fear that the news of his illness brought him, the mere possibility that he would die soon brought chills to your spine, she spent ten years believing that he had died and suffered too much about it when he came back everything was dreamed stay by your side forever, but everything had gone wrong, she blamed herself for this, should have told the truth about Amanda in the day that he led to that abandoned warehouse, should have told that day that helped Conrad to incriminate him and everything else that hid him, everything might have been different, but she could not change the past now, his only chance was to make the future better.

She took Henry in his arms and put him on his hair which he loved to sleep, it would be difficult, but it was what her heart was screaming to him she would return to the United States and face all your ghosts to save the man she loved and father of her child, she would fight for the life of David forgetting that twice he plotted his death, was the right thing to do, after all as she had said the night he took leave of him, he deserved to be happy.

Victoria got up and went to the Henry room by placing in the cradle, then he went to the room, Margaux was waiting in the same place and smiled solidary way of asking:

-how Are you?

\- digesting!

Excuse have hidden Victoria, but I find unfair worries her now!

All right, I've had enough trouble!

-You Made a decision?

Yes, I will obviously come back to help David, but I have to talk to Henry pediatrician first, after all it is still a premature baby being monitored!

'I'll wait for you, I want to be by your side!

-I Love Margaux!

-I Too!

In Victoria late afternoon came home with Henry, Margaux was his anxious waiting, she sat on the couch and settled the child in the cart stating:

-The Doctor said no and something hundred percent recommended, but it is best to go to New York talk with the doctor David Henry and submit to tests there!

-And When we return?

-Tomorrow the first flight, hoping that everything goes right!

-is Ready to rediscover David?

-Not A bit, actually I'll wait tests with Henry before any meeting, so I will know better how to act!

-What you're doing is noble Victoria, congratulations!

-Take care of Henry for me, I need to spend some time alone!

-Sure!

She smiled and retreated to the room, opened a drawer and took a picture of David, laying on the bed beside her, hoped that he and Henry were compatible and would feel very happy if that happened, but he had to be aware that could not give his heart to David again, never again, their love story was over forever, at least that's what she said to herself.

 _ **It is not my best work but I'm having a weekend somewhat wrapped!**_

 _ **I decided to focus on that only in Victoria but I promise I will bring a lot of David and Charlotte next, this probably was the shortest chapter!**_


	4. Reunion

_**This chapter marks the turning point in history and we will finally have the ViVid reunion and I can say it will be very tense! I want to thank the help of my friend dramatic "Queen Stowe" who helped me write it, we are very excited to hear your opinions! :) :)**_

 _ **Again, forgive the language errors!**_

Victoria was nervous as she prepared everything for the trip, had barely slept that night, but did not feel tired, on the contrary the longer the time of the flight approached more agitated she was, rolling a drawer she found the letter he had written to David when Henry was pregnant, she touched the envelope gently with tears welling in his eyes, suddenly Margaux entered the closet, she tucked the letter in the drawer quickly and turned to the girl who asked:

-All right?

-Yes.

-are You sure?

-Yes dear, I will see if Marguerite has finished pack up the Henry!

She forced a smile, stroked his arm and left Margaux, Margaux went to the door, but soon returned and even though it was wrong opened the drawer, his journalistic curiosity was stronger at that moment, she took the letter and see the date and it was addressed to David took her to the room and put in your suitcase, your intuition was screaming at him to do so.

Shortly after Victoria entered the room with Henry asleep in his arms and Marguerite at his side carrying the bags, Margaux smiled at Victoria and said:

-Are You ready?

-No, but I have to do!

-Remember'm On your side!

They smiled at each other and the three went to the airport, Victoria was tense when leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes trying to sleep, but his thoughts were restless, she was imagining his reunion with David in many ways and that's whatI was going crazy to the unpredictability of the situation and especially how it would feel to see him sick.

David was entertained with television when Nolan entered the room, he then asked anxiously:

-News Victoria?

-Hello Nolan, what good came to visit would be something nice to hear knew ?!

-Nolan, I'm looking forward to it and you know!

-All right.

-And Then you find out?

-What Victoria Grayson is gone!

-what? What do you mean?

-She changed her surname David, is the only explanation!

-For Victoria have changed his name ... she should have married!

-David ...

-Nolan, I'm feeling weak, let me rest!

-You want me to call the nurse?

-No, I just need some sleep!

Nolan went out and he sighed sadly, felt bad for lying to your best friend with the intention to make him leave the room, but needed some time alone, his greatest fear had been confirmed, Victoria was probably married to some French nor was more thinking about him, she should not even know he was dying and certainly would not return to New York before his death, yet he would think of a way to apologize.

When the plane finally landed in New York, Victoria sighed in a mixture of relief and concern, was on American soil again, felt vulnerable knowing he was so close to the Hamptons, David and Amanda, but had vowed to herself that she would not leave their ghosts to disturb, would save David and return to Paris as soon as possible, his life was there beside Henry his little treasure.

The airport went straight to the apartment Margaux and so Victoria was sleeping with her son, Margaux took the letter from the suitcase and began to read, she had tears in her eyes when she finished, despite having followed all that Victoria spent the last time, had no idea that their suffering by David was so great, she kept the letter again decided that once would give David the way read on time, Victoria deserved it, he needed to understand it.

As soon as the day dawned and after another sleepless night, Victoria Henry up and took the leading to the room, she sat on the couch and stood observes him, he was always so calm, her eyes were sweet and he had inherited his dimples, was the only trait that Victoria could identify her in it, the rest was David and she could think of was how David would react to meet him if he would be proud to have a little boy or if it would be cold because of it, when Margaux she came up saying:

-I'm going to the hospital now!

-why So early?

-Because I'm not going to wait any longer, I want to send Henry to the tests and tell everything to David today!

-But you said you would wait for the results before you tell David!

-I know, but I can not, I'm going crazy not sleep for two night, I have no more strength to keep this secret!

-I Will go with you!

The three were quickly to the hospital and they sought medical treatment of David, Dr. Robert soon received them in his office and asked:

-What The ladies wish!

\- You are the doctor's David Clarke is not it?

-Yes!

-I'm Victoria and this is Henry, our son!

The doctor smiled totally surprised watching the boy on the stand, he looked back at Victoria and said:

-The David never told me about this baby!

-He still does not know, we were in Paris, but I want to submit Henry compatibility testing, I know that Charlotte and Amanda are not compatible!

-Well, that's great, but we need to talk first!

The conversation was extremely long for the anxiety of Victoria, the doctor asked him about Henry, explained the tests that would submit the baby and also gave details of how the procedure would be if he and his father were compatible, was something delicate, but Henry just not be at risk, she agreed with everything and the little boy was taken to the exams, Victoria accompanied him as far as you can and then went to David's room.

She took a deep breath before entering, felt his heart race and fought back tears when he knocked on the door, she heard his voice allowing entry and opened the door coming soon, David's eyes widened when he saw her and exhaled:

-Victoria!

-Hello David!

-what Do you do here?

It was not his intention hurt her with the question, but the surprise did express bad, to see her expression change he said:

-Victoria, I did not want to be rude just did not expect you here!

-I came to see you!

-He turned to the country only to see me?

-not Exactly ... I have something to tell you!

-I Already know practically Nolan told me!

-what? Like him ...?

-That's Not the point. Are you happy?

-Sure, he's so perfect David. And you're happy, eager to meet him?

-What kind of question is that?

-He's here, I will soon bring it up to the room!

She spoke it with a mixture of enthusiasm and excitement, David was shocked, she had taken her new husband to the hospital to see him, she had traveled kilometers to introduce them, he was there in a hospital bed near death and it being cruel, he support the arm and ordered:

-Go away from here!

-what?

-I Do not want to meet her new husband!

-What Husband?

-now That husband, you brought what made you leave the Grayson surname, for whom there is less than a year claimed to love me until you were very quick!

She could not believe her ears, after six months the only thing he could do was accuse her again, thought about leaving the room and demand that the doctor kept anonymous donor so she could keep lying, but changed his mind and stared at him saying:

-I have no husband, no!

-So Why he abandoned surname Grayson?

-Because not want to give the last name of Conrad our son!

She almost cried already feeling the tears flood his eyes, David looked absolutely stunned, it took a while for those words were processed in his mind and he could only respond by asking:

-Son ?!

-Yes, David, Henry, our little boy three months that I brought here with the intention of saving your life!

-You were pregnant when he left?

-Yes, I was nearly four months when I left the Hamptons!

-And Why leave? How could you hide a child from me all this time?

-It was not courage David was afraid, afraid of his reaction, afraid to have to stay here, keep my child close to you, close to a man who despises me, I did not want to share my son with you!

-And What right did you do that?

-With The right of a woman he knew to be pregnant the man who had tried to kill her and that on the night he was after the pregnancy he saw him having a romantic dinner with someone and then when he tried to alert him that he was running danger was humiliated!

-Victoria...

-You think I wanted David? You think I wanted to have faced a pregnancy at that age, alone in another country, of course not, of course I wish I had my son here, next to his father's, getting support, affection, I wish you had I held my hand when the doctor said the best for me was to terminate the pregnancy, but I could not turn to you because you are a selfish unable to forgive!

-Victoria ... Hear me!

-You made no effort to understand me when I begged his forgiveness and you continued judging me, or rather, condemning me even after I have away from you and your beloved daughter, so do not consider the right to question my decisions because they were not easy to come here after all and tell the truth is not easy, but I do not want to see him die, unlike you who might already have killed me!

After talking it all through her tears she turned her back and opened the door, but when she was about to leave she heard his voice asking:

-Victoria, Please forgive me, I'm sorry !

 _ **Poor Victoria! Will she return to the room and forgives him and does Henry will be compatible with the father?**_


	5. Reactions

_**Another chapter in this I really brought Charlotte and David, I've struggled to make the most emotional things, but it's no easy task! Again sorry for the typos!**_

Victoria held her breath as she turned to face David, his eyes were teary and his expression was sincere yet she did not know what to do and was just watching him, he then asked:

-You Will not say anything?

-I have to say.

-I ask your forgiveness, I want an answer!

-I'm Not here to hear his apology David, I'm here to do what's right, we do not have any bond!

-But, And our son?

-David, I brought Henry to save you, I hope he can actually do this, but it's just, there is our son, I had Henry alone and I will take care of it myself!

Leaving no room for the arguments of David she just slammed the door, he was puzzled not knowing what to think or do, but was sure of one thing needed the Victoria forgiveness and fight for it.

Charlotte walked in one of the corridors of the hospital when the nurses spent sleeping with Henry, she bent down to stroke her cheek and one of the nurses said:

-Beautiful Right?

-Very! He is sick?

-No, but maybe save his father's life is very sick!

\- They get lucky, mine did not have this chance!

She said dejectedly, smiled at the baby and walked away, following his way to his father's bedroom, but as soon as he approached the door was totally surprised to see Victoria propped on the wall in tears, she asked dryly:

-Mom, what are you doing here?

-Charlotte Oh!

She came willing to embrace the daughter walked away quickly, Victoria was surprised though and the young man asked angry:

-I came to see my father die?

-Charlotte!

-I Do not want you here, go away!

-You're being unfair with me, alias the specialty of you is being unfair with me!

She turned away from her daughter and left shaken, Charlotte felt a pang of remorse for having spoken as the mother, but she knew she should not have a good reason to be there and entered the room where David was silent and his expression was totally distraught, Charlotte approached worried and asked:

-What Did she tell you?

-Who?

-My Mother, I just see her out of here!

-You guys talk about?

-Yes, I sent her go!

-Charlotte!

-What Did she tell you?

-I Still do not have a position to explain you what she told me!

-It hurts you?

-No, on the contrary, I was an idiot with her again!

-She had the nerve to accuse us of being unfair to her!

-And We are! I just being a jerk to her as she came back for me and you tell me you have real reason to hate her mother ?!

-The Things she did are not enough?

-despite Everything she has always been a loving mother!

-She only loves herself!

-If you want to know it came from Paris to save my life!

-what?

-I And Victoria had a Char son, and she brought him to the compatibility tests!

Charlotte was silent, she definitely did not expect that, it was a huge gesture of generosity and she immediately regretted the harsh words that his mother said, her eyes filled with tears and David said:

-Go Behind her!

She nodded silently and went out, it took but found Victoria Henry with the arms already in the hospital exit, she screamed and rushed to them talking:

-Wait!

-The Aggressiveness were no longer sufficient for today?

-I Came to apologize!

-Apologize Accepted, now leave!

-Mom ... I can handle it?

Victoria looked surprised at first, but then nodded and handed Henry his sister, he was sleepy, but not surprised her lap who smiled to observe him and said:

-I know him!

-How?

'When I came here I passed him in the hallway and I had to stop, he's so beautiful, the nurse told me that he could save his father's life, but I could never imagine it was my father!

-Life Always surprises us!

-You Will not take you to meet Dad?

-Tomorrow, Henry is exhausted and I'm not able to talk to David today!

-All right. When the results come out?

-The Morning!

-see You tomorrow then!

-Up!

Charlotte gave Henry for the mother and they went toward the car where Margaux expected, it was the coldest conversation the two have had and she could feel her mother's hurts to the bone, yet can be enchanted with his little brother and evil looked forward to the meeting between him and David, she returned to her father's room then asked:

-what's Up?

-I felt myself at the north pole, but I could get Henry on his lap!

-And Where is he now?

-Home!

-But ...

-They Come back tomorrow, Henry was cansadinho and Mom needed a break!

-I'll die of anxiety!

-Who will die of anxiety me, the results will come out tomorrow!

-Charlotte, I do not want you to get excited too, Henry may not be compatible and you know!

-I'm sure is!

-Come Here, I'm in need of a hug!

They embraced, Charlotte was happy, their hopes were renewed both his father's health and for the change in her mother's attitudes, maybe life was giving a second chance for all through Henry.

Victoria remained silent all the way and entered the apartment anyway, Margaux was curious to know how things had happened and after taking courage and asked:

-It Was so bad the conversation?

-Bad You believe he thought I had brought my new husband to meet him ?!

-Where He get that?

-And I know, Nolan told him I changed my name and he thought I had married me again!

-And He was jealous?

-Margaux ...

\- He was?

-It was a thick so yeah!

-that's Nice!

-Well?

-That Means he still has feelings for you!

-Bah Margaux, I'll put Henry to sleep!

She went into the bedroom and put the child in bed, he was calm as always, she lay down beside her and began to caress her face, shed a few tears thinking of David, she felt so fragile next to him and did not know how to act when you present them, but I was physically and emotionally tired to think about it, then he was carried away by sleep.

Victoria was already awake for hours when Henry wept, she got up and took him to the bathroom, then went downstairs and sat on the couch giving him the bottle as soon Margaux appeared they looked and the blonde asked,

-Are you going to take you today?

-Yes, soon, I'm not ready for it, but I have no way out!

She said dejectedly, Margaux gave him support, and after she left, when he came down the taxi with Henry on his lap in front of the hospital she felt her stomach sink, all the existing insecurity in the world washed over her, still entered the room, she walked David quickly to the room, knocked and entered, David watched without reaction and she leaned Henry to him saying:

-David, This is his son Henry!

 _ **Next we will have a lot of emotion I promise and also the revelation of the results of tests Henry! Anxious?**_


	6. Truths

_**I did not expect to update it today, but started typing madly and behold came this crazy chapter it happens many things, so many that I did not believe I could write!**_

 _ **I want to thank the "Queen Stowe" for his brilliant idea she gave me carte blanche to use and that the writers of the series have had today I would be a person held as probably my favorite character would have had a happy ending and perhaps even next to David, but the best stories to Victoria will always be in our stories!**_

David's eyes filled with tears as a smile formed on her lips, but the emotion was such that he could not say anything, Victoria then asked:

-You Want to hold him?

-Sure!

He reached out and she handed him the baby, they looked at each other's eyes, Henry had a sweet look, David smiled warmly at him and kissed his forehead, Victoria smiled observing and David said:

-It's like me!

-Yes, A lot!

-Thank you for bringing it here!

-I never thought I'd see you together!

-And I never imagined having a child now!

-can Be sure, I do not!

-How was it for you to be alone?

-Difficult, But for those who had passed through this experience at fifteen I could bear!

-But this time you need not have gone through it, you know I'd be on your side!

-I'd be on my side for the baby, not me!

Do not talk like that!

-Enough David, stay awhile you alone with your child I'll take a walk!

-Vic ...

She smiled weakly at him and walked out, he sighed in frustration, but smiled again when Henry put a little hands on his face, he was already totally in love with the son and spent some time just talking to him, then Victoria came back, he smiled at her and said:

-I'm totally delighted for him!

-I Know the feeling!

-When Did you know about pregnancy?

-Hours Before I see you having dinner with another!

-So That's why you were there that night?

-Yes, I wanted to warn the woman, but also to tell the news, I was so scared!

-And I was an idiot with you!

-It Was you, several times!

-I Want you to forgive me!

-David, For me it is so difficult to forgive, I've been hurt so many times ... I know I've hurt people, but it was just my way to defend myself!

-You do not need to defend me twenty years ago!

-I blindly believed it, but then I knew about Kara and everything I thought you know about shattered!

-You should have been honest with me about your discovery!

-Sure, because I was not honest I am speaking every horrible detail of my life!

-Victoria ...

-And Even if I had not told you anything, do not mind that a person is dead!

-I Just wanted to protect Amanda!

-And you thought I was going to tell her?

-No, I just thought you did not know! Now answer me something!

-what?

-If I had told you the truth which would have been different?

-All David, everything! When Conrad told me about the 197 I would have picked Daniel and left home, we would have gone to live with you and Amanda and wait Conrad being arrested for their horrendous acts, and we would all have been very happy as we dreamed!

David was silent absorbing her words that dried the two tears that had fallen from his eyes, Henry cried in David's arms, but none of them seemed to realize at that time that Amanda had heard all entered the room and said:

-Victoria!

Only then they noticed that Henry cried, Victoria picked up the child again and cradled gently, David was still hearing her words and for the first time questioned his actions at the time, he had been selfish with her, he was to blame for their own misfortune he had given ammunition to Conrad to take off him and destroy him. Before he could ask Amanda to leave to finish the conversation a nurse came for him to be doing some tests and asked the two leave, they nodded and left, Victoria was about to leave when Amanda asked:

-I Want to talk to you, a long time since the last time!

-The Last time was when we met backstage interview that you broke up with me!

-I Just went sincere!

-What's your issue!

-I Heard the conversation of you, it was inevitable! You were sincere?

-What Do you think?

-Victoria, Please, I'm just trying to have a friendly chat!

-Friendly conversation among us? It is four years late!

-Delayed?

-It If you had told me the truth I would have helped you to overthrow the Conrad and we would have avoided many deaths and you know it well!

-I wanted to get back at you as well, I wanted you to suffer as made me suffer!

-And Could you get me everything even the love of my children!

-Victoria ...

-I'm sorry really so, but you will never know what it is to have a child, you can not imagine the pain that is for a mother to hear the things that I heard from Daniel and Charlotte because of you!

-My Question, mistakes were yours!

-If you heard my conversation with your father, you understood my!

-And What about me Victoria, about the years I spent in that horrible place for you, you paid Michelle to lock me there!

-To Save your life, you would end up dead by the Initiative, at least that's what I believed at the time!

-You ...

-Has More, the first chance I had, in the first moment I felt that Conrad and Frank were not watching, I paid a couple to adopt you, but you tacou fire in an orphanage!

Shocked Amanda tried to speak but could not, it was the first time that Victoria left her at a complete loss for words, she did not know whether to believe or not, but something to look at Victoria he claimed it was true, not knowing what to do she justHe turned his back and walked away. Victoria sighed faintly, that day was destroying her emotionally, everything she had tried to reconstruct within himself since Henry's birth was being shaken, review David and Amanda and having to address such painful issues was not included in their new life plans but she was finally getting to be honest, I have all spoken to that to David and then told the truth to Amanda even though she would never believe it was liberating, she kissed the little head of Henry and managed to smile at the thought.

Seeing the doctor David approaching she felt his whole wave of relief leaving, he probably was the result of Henry tests and she did not know whether he was prepared to hear a negative result, she would not know how to act if the sentence David's death was decreed at that time, so the doctor stopped in front of her she asked:

-and Then?

-Let's get into the room, I'll talk to you both at once!

She nodded and the three entered the room, the nurse came out and looked at David and Victoria Henry her words still reverberated in his mind, but to realize the presence of the doctor he asked:

-The Results came out?

-Yeah, I just get them!

-And Then doctor, Henry and David are compatible?

-100% Compatibility!

Victoria sighed feeling a wave of hope flood your soul, David smiled excited and she asked:

-And When they will do the transplant?

-I Have marked the procedure the day after tomorrow!

-But It will not harm the Henry right?

-No David, the risks are minimal, very minimal!

-So there are risks?

-Almost everything has risks in medicine David!

-I will need to talk alone with Victoria!

The doctor nodded and left, David asked Victoria approached and held her little hand Henry said while looking firmly in her eyes:

-Vic, I thank you from the bottom of my heart his attempt, but it will not happen!

-what?

-You heard the doctor, there are risks for Henry, I can not accept something that will hurt our little boy!

-David, When I came back the first thing I did was talk to him about risks, are really rare, since the chances of you getting cured are infinitely greater!

-But What if something goes wrong and the Henry ...

-David, Pay attention, no one cares and loves most of Henry I, if I am sure that everything will be OK is because I feel that everything will be OK!

-are You sure?

-Absolute!

-I Accept! Now let me hold him again, my little hero!

She smiled and handed the child to him, and he hugged him strongly, Henry grunted and gave a small smile to him that caressed the face of Victoria and asked:

-Sit Here!

She sat thrilled by the moment, seeing them there so close to each other and knowing that Henry would save him brought him a feeling of happiness that had not long ago, she felt complete, David then took her hand and looked into his eyes again stating:

-I have no words to thank you for what you are doing for me!

-You do not need to thank me, I'm just doing the right thing!

-After All the pain I caused you, the truth was you let me die!

-I'm the father of my two children and the man I loved most in my life!

\- loved?

'You know I loved you!

-And I love you, I fought, I tried with all my might, but not stopped loving you and life will give me a new chance to live, I'll fight again, but this time will be to win back his love and your trust!

He saw the tears welling up in her eyes and put her hand to her face, stroking her cheek, but then his hand went to the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 _ **A kiss, yes we had a kiss, a family together, Henry in David's lap and kissing him and Victoria, a picture to frame !**_

 _ **Victoria said she does not love David, but you know she's lying. What do you think will happen after the kiss?**_

 _ **Just to clarify, the idea of "Queen Stowe" was what Victoria told Amanda, I loved it from the first time she has spoken!**_


	7. Fears

_**Until I did not take me long to upgrade, it is a simple chapter, but significant in history !**_

Two days had passed and finally David and Henry were beginning the transplant, the waiting room Victoria, Charlotte and Amanda were anxious, but in different corners, Charlotte propped on the wall, Emily sitting in an armchair and Victoria huddled on the couch, the three in silence. Victoria was struggling not to break, needed to remain strong, but was being difficult, just imagine that something could go wrong she felt desperate, the two men she loved most was a transplant at that time and she could only hope that all stay well, those two days were pure nervousness, but she always kept busy with Henry just at that moment there was nothing and no one to distract her from her thoughts and she had to face them.

 _ **Two days before**_

 _Victoria pulled away from David quickly, he looked at her with a bemused smile, but when he saw the tears in her eyes he tried to speak:_

 _-Vee ..._

 _-David, Please, I need some time, all we talked today ... it was too much for me!_

 _-You'll never forgive me right?_

 _-A David time, a time!_

 _-All right._

 _-Now I better take Henry home, we both need rest, and you too!_

 _He nodded, kissed the little head of Henry and delivered to Victoria, he yawned doing both smile, David kissed the hand of Victoria and she whispered:_

 _\- Sleep well._

 _-you Too!_

 _She smiled slightly and left the room with the child in her arms, sighing David smiled in a mixture of relief, worry and guilt, so many things were in his thoughts at that moment._

 _Victoria came in clearly sad house, Margaux received smiling, but soon worried and asked:_

 _-Victoria, Are you okay?_

 _-Margaux, Sorry, but I just need to be alone!_

 _-You sure you do not want to talk about?_

 _-I Have. You could take care of Henry tonight?_

 _-Sure, rest!_

 _She smiled and handed the baby to the woman and went to her room, took a long shower, put a sweater and sank in bed, was absolutely confused, of course the kiss of David'd upset, but she knew she needed to forget after all alreadyShe had sworn to herself that she would not give your heart to him again. The conversation with Amanda was also in her thoughts, she never expected to tell the truth, even when he had confronted her in that cemetery, his pride was too big for that, but she was changing, life had taken charge of modify it, exhausted she pushed the thoughts, took a calming and fell asleep._

 _The next day chose not to see David, accompanied Henry to the final exams and then took care of her admission earlier in the night, just that morning she went to the bedroom, he was clearly nervous and smiled when he saw her with Henry saying :_

 _\- I felt Missed you yesterday!_

 _-We've been very busy!_

 _-he Is fine?_

 _-Great! I came here to wish good luck, have to take it back!_

 _David took the child testinha kissed her, hugged her chest and then returned to Victoria, she smiled and he said:_

 _-Thank you Victoria!_

 _-good Luck!_

 _She smiled and left David smiled back and then the nurses arrived to take him._

Victoria was immersed in his thoughts when he saw Nolan and Jack entered the room while the blonde went to Amanda, Jack embraced Charlotte, she felt so alone there and had to hold back tears, Margaux had been unable to attend and she was there in need of someone told you that everything would work out.

Two hours passed and Victoria remained in that agony, when the doctor David finally came to the room she jumped off the couch, but did not dare ask anything, Amanda then turned to him and asked:

-How my father is?

-Both Are well!

She felt the tension disappear from your body and let out a relieved sigh fully with a smile, the doctor explained that they would need to wait to see if the body of David would respond well to the transplant, she then asked:

-I want to see Henry!

-I'm sorry Victoria, but not today!

-Why, Is something wrong?

-No, but he's in the recovery room, you can only go tomorrow!

-I'll spend the night without my baby?

-I'm sorry, you must! Go home to rest!

He suggested the same for everyone and left, Victoria seriously considered spending the night there, but decided to go home, knew it would not do any good, so she grabbed her purse and prepared to leave, she was surprised when she heard the voice Charlotte asking:

-Mom, wait for me!

Victoria was surprised, but nodded and stood waiting for Charlotte caught her purse, they left the hospital in silence and sidewalk Victoria asked:

-do You want to talk?

-I was scared today, fear for my father and my little brother!

-me Too darling!

-Excuse for not having been on your side today!

-All right, I've accepted that you will never forgive me!

-I know I've been thinking a lot about it since you came back and ... I know you missed a lot in the past, you were able to kill, but I believe you are changing!

-I changed my daughter's life and Henry moved me!

-And Besides, the more you made a mistake, you have never done me wrong, even when you lied protected me!

-Charlotte Oh!

-Can I spend the night with you mother?

Victoria's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her daughter tightly, the two cried together for a while and then got into a taxi, after all this time they would spend a night as mother and daughter.

 _ **That moment between Vic and Charlotte was everything I wanted in the series!**_

 _ **The next will have great moments of David, wait and comment on something they would like to see happen!**_


	8. Surprise

_**It took me to upgrade, ideas fled my little head, it is common to me!**_

 _ **I'll post the next just because I'm on vacation! :)**_

Victoria woke up early, was eager to see Henry, she kissed the forehead of Chharlotte and was quickly into the bath, I was happy, Charlotte had forgiven and understood, Henry was well and David would probably be cured soon, she could hardly believe that things were going well, when he returned to the room she saw Charlotte waking, the young raised his eyebrows and said:

-woke Up early!

-I'm looking forward to seeing Henry!

-I'm going with you, allow me to shower!

-Please Do not delay!

-No More than you Mom!

-I Love you Charlotte, always loved!

-I Also mother, me too!

They smiled at each other and Charlotte went to the bathroom while Victoria was dressed, then went hand in hand to the lower floor, Margaux smiled and said:

-It's Wonderful to see this scene!

-Wonderful Is to have my daughter back!

-And This time is forever, I was too unfair to my mother!

-It's good to hear that Charlotte, his mother deserves!

They were drinking coffee, after Victoria and Charlotte went to the hospital, they were both anxious, the doctor smiled at them and soon led Victoria to Henry, she smiled excitedly and immediately ran to him waving his little arms, she kissed him testinha and asked the doctor:

-he Is fine?

-Yes, you will be able to go home tonight!

-I Can spend the day with him?

-Sure, for he will be great, he became agitated missed the mother!

-And David how are you?

-If recovering, but still can not receive visits!

-You will be cured will not?

-Like I said yesterday, we need to wait, but I'm confident!

-Thank you doctor!

-All right, now excuse me, is the will!

He went out and Victoria smiled at Charlotte, before sitting down holding her little hand the child, Charlotte approached and both were a long time beside the baby.

As soon as night fell the doctor released Henry and Victoria celebrated to finally take her son home, but delivered to Charlotte and asked her to take him to the car, Charlotte nodded and stepped into the elevator with her little brother, Victoria followed her into the ICU and was stop in front of the glass watching David, he looked well and had a smiling face after all, it made her wonder what he was dreaming, so the doctor stopped beside her and asked:

It's all right, Victoria?

Yeah, I just ... wish I could approach him!

He will be transferred to the room after tomorrow, so the visits will be released!

-When We know if everything went well?

-In Some days.

-and Then?

-Well, he will have to do treatment for a short period of time and then will be fully recovered.

-How Long will it take?

It depends on his body. Why?

Because I plan to go with Henry as soon as he is recovered!

-It's Nice of you to expect it to be good!

Well now I have to go, my children are waiting for me!

-Have A good night, Victoria!

\- You too, Doctor Robert!

She gave one last look at David and left, soon was Charlotte who asked:

'I went to see my father?

Yes, but only by the glass!

-and So do I!

The doctor said that in two days he will be in a common room!

-Does He'll be healed?

-They Are sure it is, but in a few days we will have the results!

Parent thank you, we no longer had hopes until you bring Henry!

-I Could not sit idly by letting the father of my children die!

Yeah, but it must have been hard for you!

-It Was, but it would be much more difficult to accept the death of David! Let's go now!

Charlotte nodded and they went home, so come Margaux was glad to see Henry, Victoria gave it to her and everyone had an enjoyable evening.

David finally woke up in the room, looking at the side saw Amanda, she seemed totally aloof and he asked somewhat confused:

\- Amanda?

-Dad! Finally you woke up! How are you feeling?

Well, but a little confused!

-It Effect of sedatives!

-what Happened?

'And Henry underwent transplant!

And how is he?

Well, at home, you stayed two days sedated in the ICU to recover, but now is in the room!

-And The transplant worked?

-Just Know tomorrow!

Are you okay Amanda?

-Yes.

-You Seem strange since before the transplant!

-I Need to tell you something!

She approached him, held his hand and told all that Victoria had told her that day, David listened carefully and was absolutely surprised when she finished he asked:

-What Will you do with it?

-what Do you mean?

Well, you found out that destroyed the Victoria's life unjustly!

Yes, it has been done, it's too late!

-not For a sincere apology!

Dad, you better rest!

He nodded knowing it would be useless to insist, but was really happy, after Victoria had saved his Amanda and what he most wanted now was to thank and obviously trying to fix things with her.

The day had barely dawned and Charlotte entered the room waking Victoria, she was startled, but seeing her daughter's smile sat on the bed arranging the hair and asked:

-what Happened?

My father was transferred to the room last night!

-Great!

-It I talked to him now, he wants to see you!

-see Me?

Yes and asked you to go alone, I was excluded!

-No Henry?

-Yes!

Victoria was surprised, but out of bed, took a shower, got ready and left leaving Henry in the care of Charlotte, she went quickly to the hospital and was soon on his door, when he saw her he smiled, she also entered smiling and asked:

-Are You alright?

-Yes! And you and Henry?

We're fine, I would bring it later, but it seems that you were anxious!

-you Can not imagine how much!

-And Then what is it?

-What Did you tell Amanda, she told me!

-David, I do not want to tell it, she probably could not believe, and does not erase what I did, moreover, it was a stupidity!

\- stupidity?

-What I did was not save Amanda, I thought that was saving, but I just prevent his death, but his suffering saves it would have been fighting against Conrad and acquit you!

-You Could not do anything else!

'I tried, I talked to Tom, but he sold, yet I should have insisted!

-Victoria, You saved the life of Amanda, if not for you she would be dead!

Maybe not, in the end the initiative was a farce!

-Even So, I just want to thank you!

-you Do not need!

I need not only for this but for Henry, for having brought it after all!

'I did it for love!

'So you still love me?

-Love To our children!

-Stop Deny you love me, Vic!

What if I confirm David, what changes?

-all Because what I want most is to hear a yes!

-Yes?

-Yeah, I can not kneel yet, and neither have a ring right now, but I want to start from scratch with you, I want to prove I love you, I repent of all my bad attitudes with you! Victoria Harper home with me?

He said all this staring in her eyes that choked without knowing what to say, she still loved him and logically was an internal struggle between saying yes or no, but above all was thrilled, always dreamed of being spoken for by him she was trying to formulate an answer when the doctor came in saying:

-Excuse me, I'm the result of the transplant exams!

 _ **WOW ! You were not expecting a marriage proposal is not? How do you think Victoria will react?**_

 _ **Sorry for language errors!**_


	9. Further attempts

_**Are some days that I wanted to upgrade, but I was stuck in one piece and not come out ever, I finally finished !**_

 _ **It is a long and very busy chapter, perhaps the longest and busiest I've ever written! Missing Revenge only grows within me: '(**_

Victoria turned smiling to the doctor even though David was visibly upset by his presence, he realized the weather and asked:

-Fumble?

-No Doctor Robert, we were just talking, but your news is very important, it is not David!

-Sure ...

-Well, as I was saying, the results of recent tests came out!

-And What were they?

-Victoria, I can only say that ... The transplant was a success and David is saved!

He laughed as he finished speaking, Victoria smiled brightly and his eyes filled with tears, David smiled too and the doctor spoke again:

-You still need to do the treatment for a while, but you can go home!

-Return? When?

-next Week!

-I Can not believe I'm here for so long and thought I would die here!

-It David, unfortunately I also, but you have a little angel in your life!

-A No, two, two beautiful angels who came from Paris!

-Well, I'm going out there to call Charlotte it will vibrate with the news!

Victoria decided to move away to realize how David looked at her speaking this phrase, she knew she owed him an answer, but was grateful for the doctor entered at that moment, after all did not want to rush in his answer actually did not know what reply. After connecting to Charlotte she decided to wait it outside and felt compelled to warn Amanda too, even uncomfortable she called, Amanda met and she said:

-The Results came out!

-and Then ?!

-Your father is healed!

-Thank God and Henry!

-The Charlotte is coming here, you will come?

-Yeah, right now! Thanks for the warning, Victoria!

-you Are welcome!

Once the connection is over Victoria sighed with relief as soon as the doctor left the room and said,

-He asked you to come in!

-We'll expect our children!

-I know Victoria, which he said there is the honest truth, I do not know what happened between you, but it was a very noble attitude you have returned and brought Henry!

-When I learned of David's illness I was shocked, I did not mean to let him know about Henry, but I had to help!

-Well, now he'll be fine, and you, he, Henry, Charlotte and Amanda can be a beautiful family!

-I believe that's impossible!

-Nothing is impossible if you believe it's possible to Victoria!

-That's beautiful!

-Alice In Wonderland! Excuse.

She nodded and smiled surprise, a person had just quote Alice in Wonderland, a doctor told her that it was strange, but touching, she was thinking when Charlotte came with Henry in his lap asking:

-Can we see it?

-Let's wait in ... Amanda arrive!

-why?

-Because she is so his daughter as you and Henry!

-But She's not who arrives first goes first!

-Charlotte!

-All right, we hope it's not Henry ?!

-Myself give him a little!

Victoria laughed as he took the child in her arms, he was calming down, she kissed him and testinha was cradling, after long minutes Amanda finally arrived, Charlotte then said:

-Finally!

-Why Are out here?

-My mother wanted to wait for you!

-Well, I think this is a time of David with his three beautiful children! Hold Henry, Charlotte!

-You will not go?

-I received the news with him, now is your turn!

Charlotte nodded and she and Henry followed Amanda, Victoria watched the door, David Henry soon got on his lap and started kissing his little head while Charlotte and Amanda sat on either side of the bed, David saw Victoria on the door and asked:

-Vic, Come here!

-This Should be a time with your children!

-Thanks To you I will have many moments with my children!

-David ...

-Come, you're part of the family!

-Comes mother!

Amanda just waved his hand and she came smiling slightly, after a while there they prepared to leave, but David said looking at Victoria:

-You owe me an answer!

-Sure! Charlotte, take Henry, I need to talk to your father!

They went out and Victoria bit her lip before facing David, she took her hands and looked into his eyes before speaking:

-David ... What you told me it was beautiful, just ... we are separated for months, our relationship ended bad and suddenly you do me a marriage proposal!

-Vic, We already live so many things, have two children, is not suddenly is twenty years!

-And The grievances that were David? I can not forget all that!

-You do not even think about giving me a second chance?

-I Need a time David was all so fast, on a day I was leading a quiet life with Henry in Paris and a week later I'm here being spoken for!

-All right, I understand things have been trampling you!

-I'm So sorry!

-All right, what I have now is more time, I'll wait for you!

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead and came out leaving disappointed, but at the same time confident, he knew Victoria very well, knew he had to fight to recapture it and certainly that's what I would do, they deserved a new chance and he would do anything for her.

On the rise of David, Charlotte prepared the home to welcome you with the help of Nolan, insistently she managed to convince Victoria to go, and Amanda went to get it, to get home after all this time he was moved to see Jack, Carl, Nolan, his three sons and Victoria waiting for you, it was a pleasant afternoon, in the end it was with Henry in his lap sitting on the porch, Victoria walked over and sat next to him, he smiled at her and said:

-It's So good to be home!

-I Imagine!

-Thank you for coming!

-The Charlotte made a point and I thought you would be happy to see Henry here!

-From See Henry and you!

-David, I am very happy for you!

-where Are you living?

-With The Margaux!

-You Could come here!

-what?

-Yeah, it would be nice be able to live with Henry!

-David ...

-Sorry, I promised to give you a break!

-Thank you, but we need to go now!

-All right, come visit me soon!

-Let's come yes.

-Thank you again, Victoria, for all!

She smiled at him and took Henry out of the balcony, Charlotte arrived and after taking leave of the mother sat beside his father in the balance sheet, he smiled at her that asked:

-You Are trying a new chance with my mother right?

-Yes, I even asked her to marry me!

-Seriously?

-Yes, but she refused!

-Father, I know that Mom lied a lot to you, but I know it had something more.

-Char ...

-How was the end of the relationship?

David hesitated, from the beginning he was afraid that his daughter discovered that he had become a man capable of murder, but he would not lie, wanted to regain the trust of Victoria and knew he had to prove once and for all then told all her daughter. Charlotte heard everything in absolute silence and remained so after he finished, leaving him even more worried, anxious he finally asked:

-You Will not say anything?

-I did not expect this!

-are You mad at me?

-No, but I can understand my mother, she always had such a hard time trusting people and after that his mission to regain it is almost impossible!

-You think she stopped loving me?

-I'm sure not, she would not come to Paris to save you felt nothing!

-You Agrees to help me?

-I Can try, but do not want to make my mother suffer again!

-I will not, I promise!

Victoria was surprised to receive a call from David, he invited her to spend an afternoon at his home with Henry, she was reluctant because it had spent the previous day there but gave in after lunch and took Henry and went to the Hamptons, so arrived found him on the couch, he smiled at her, then grabbed Henry, the three went to the couch and she asked:

-how Are you?

-Great, Being so nice to come home and know that now remains little to definitely get rid of doctors!

-I Imagine! And Charlotte?

-She said he had some things to resolve and came out!

-Thank you to be taking care of her!

-It's She who is taking care of me, our relationship has grown so fast and is so strong!

Victoria looked away and he then asked if something was wrong, she looked back at him and said:

-I've always been so far from our daughter!

-why?

-Because it was horrible to see her grow up loving the Conrad, I know ... so wanted to have done things differently!

-I also wanted to Victoria, I wanted to have told you the truth about Kara at first and I also wanted to erase what I tried to do with you, but you can not give what is to forget the past and try to have a future together!

-You think that's even possible?

-everything Is possible Victoria, provided there is effort!

-worth It?

-You still love me, Victoria? Be honest!

-I love David, I tried in every way to forget you, but I kept loving you and I know that I will always love!

-So Vic, you love me, I love you, what's missing?

-I Can not David!

-Why not?

-Because I do not want to hurt me again, I am not able to bear losing you again!

 _ **The next will come soon and will have an exciting time!**_

 _ **Forgive the language errors!**_


	10. Revelations

_**A new chapter, once again I thank the help of "Queen Stowe" she wrote to exciting letter of Victoria, and managed to express all the feelings that the authors should have done in the series!**_

Charlotte came home cheerful talking to her father, she spoke about her plans without realizing that he was not listening, after a few seconds in silence watching him sitting with his hands supporting her face she asked:

-Dad, what happened?

-I Lost Char!

-lost What?

-Her mother, she will never give me another chance!

-Why Are you saying this?

-Because she does not trust me! I'll tell you what happened!

She sat beside him and he began dejectedly after the events of the afternoon.

After Victoria had said did not want to lose it they faced each other in an awkward silence for several minutes, then David asked:

-Why do you think you'll miss me?

-Because I'm not stupid, David! I have lived and suffered enough to know that we'll ever get ... you'll ever get, no matter how you try, you are unable to forget the past!

-who Said it?

-I know, I know now we can until we get it right and live a happy time together, but soon my mistakes will come back to your mind and everything will collapse again!

-You Will never be sure that if we do not try!

\- It happens I do not want to try because it would mean to hurt me again and I swore to myself when I entered that plane to Paris that I would never let you break me again!

Silence fell again as the guilt began to crush David, he tried to speak, but she nodded her head negatively, took Henry and came out leaving there without words.

Charlotte heard everything patiently and totally surprised, she did not think her mother could be so direct and secure about their feelings and she knew it meant a Victoria absolutely broken, she stared at his father seriously and asked:

-If it away.

-what?

-My Mother clearly needs some time, the more you'll insist it away!

-The Worst is that I know that, but it's so hard! Was twenty years dreaming to find his mother when she happened disappointed me so much that I hated her, but now I know who she really is and all I want is to recover our history!

-I know dad, but a while, I'll try to talk to her!

-how Are you.

Victoria had come in totally rocked the house, Margaux even tried to make it open, but she preferred to be alone, it was night when she finally left the room, his expression was sad and she sat on the couch pouring himself a drink, Margaux logoHe sat down beside her and asked:

-And David fight?

-It was not a fight, just ...

-Only?

-Margaux, Actually I do not even know what's going on between us!

-what Happened?

-All, David insists fix things, but for me no longer gives, I know how things are going to happen!

-But you still love him do not you?

-Sure I love, I will love you forever!

-So Surrender, Victoria!

-No, I am not able to endure another disappointment with David!

-So what is your idea?

-I'm going back to Paris and soon!

-Are you going to run away Victoria!

-what's The problem? I've done it before!

-The Problem is precisely this, you run away and suffered for six months and will now do it all again!

-It's The only way!

-Just You and David have a very great bond and that David will not accept losing!

-I know he will have rights to Henry, but not about my life and he better know that! I'm going back to bed now!

-good Night!

-Good Night dear!

Victoria returned dejectedly to the room, leaving Margaux thoughtful, she knew she had to help in some way and the only way that was showing the letter to David, she thought the only way David could really understand Victoria and all its suffering, but would wait to dust settles before taking any action.

Once lifted Victoria saw the missed calls David, she sighed deeply and return calls, he answered looking embarrassed and said:

-Good morning, Victoria!

-Good Day! Did something happen?

-No, I just ... wanted to go with you to the registry office today!

-Today?!

-Yes, I'm looking forward to that Henry has my name!

-All right, then you find me in front of the notary in the first hours of the afternoon?

Yes, it looks great! Are you okay?

-Yes, Henry did not even wake up. And how are you?

-Well! Thank you Victoria!

-of Anything until later.

-Up, A kiss!

She hung up the phone and dropped into bed again, could not one day without seeing David and did not even know if I wanted to go a day without seeing him, things definitely went wrong for her.

Once arrived in front of the notary with Henry, Victoria saw David and Charlotte waiting, she smiled and walked, then David hugged her and took Henry in his arms, they looked quickly because it just looked away and he concentrated on realizing Henry Charlotte noticed the heavy climate and rushed them to enter.

Sometime after they left, David was smiling with his son's certificate in his hands, he was really proud and Victoria can not resist getting enchanted by that time, he then took the child in her arms again and looked into his eyes talking:

-Now You're officially a Clarke! Henry Nicholas Clarke and we'll be together forever!

Victoria felt bad at that moment, she saw so much love in David's eyes and also realized how Henry already recognized and felt safe in his arms, she felt a great void for thinking of separating them, but she felt weak before David, he looked at her and asked:

-Are You alright?

-It's just a little headache, no big deal.

-You Agree to spend the rest of the afternoon with us at home?

-No David, sorry, but all I need now is to take a medicine and sleep!

-All right, I just wanted to spend the afternoon with Henry!

-Well, if Mom can agree to take the Henry and then I bring!

-Charlotte All right, take care of him!

-Thank you Vic!

She nodded, took leave of them and got into the car relieved to be away from him and totally guilty about the whole situation, as soon as she got home she took a sleeping pill and locked himself in the room. The night when we arrived with Henry, Charlotte became concerned when Margaux said that Victoria was still asleep, the two talked about the whole situation and Margaux delivered the letter to Charlotte stating:

-Your father needs to read this!

-What Is it?

-It's A letter that her mother wrote during pregnancy, came to his father, but she could not bring herself to deliver!

-Margaux ...

-Charlotte, delivered a letter to him, he will know how to act after reading!

-You do not even know that you have the letter right?

-Yeah, but it's for a good cause!

-Thank you Margaux, take good care of them!

The next day at breakfast, Charlotte handed the letter to his father and explained everything, he looked surprised and asked:

-you Read?

-Yes last night!

-AND?

-Definitely it will be difficult for you to read it!

-I'll read in my room!

She nodded and he lifted up the stairs with the letter in hand sat on the bed and sighed deeply before opening, was afraid of what he would find. He opened the letter and looked carefully running his hand over the paper, watching the beautiful lyrics of Victoria, but he could clearly see that she was trembling while writing, what you have suggested bad things still took courage and finally started reading .

" _David, I am writing this letter, but I do not know if you receive even then I will put everything I feel everything you think you need to know and understand, I wish I had this conversation with you personally wanted to talk all looking into his eyes, but there is an ocean that separates us physically and at the same time something that unites us sublimely, something that none of us expected or wanted, but what happened and that, well I do not know how you'll react._

 _David betray was the most painful thing I've ever done in my life, I loved you so much, I felt we were going to build together the family I always dreamed of having, the family would make me feel safe and happy, but when I I found out that you had lied to everyone I ever loved, I felt betrayed and frightened and Conrad took advantage of that and threatened our son I had no choice, then I tried to save you, but once again the Conrad was more strong, I lived the last twenty years overwhelmed by guilt, suffering for you in silence, feeling the same pain which only increased when I looked at our daughter, his death destroyed me David._

 _But woe unto you came back alive, but in a moment I was destroyed, so many things had happened and the way you acted in our reunion scared me I was afraid to tell the truth and got involved with you just to cause Amanda, but not long before he stopped love reborn just like you and all I wanted was to be happy with just that my lies had a high price to charge and I almost paid with his life for them, but it all you already know and the real reason for the letter is to tell you something ... I'm pregnant David, I'm expecting his child!_

 _I knew when I was there and I wanted to tell you much, but at the same time the hurt was too big and I decided that this would only be my son, and you do not deserve to be his father after all, but it's all so hard David, a pregnancy at my age is very difficult, in fact it is high risk and today I had to hear the doctor say I should stop before there are any complications, I'm not strong enough to go through this alone David, so please come here, I'm begging for more hatred you feel me, do not abandon me at the moment, do not abandon our son, because I will have it no matter what happens and we need you! "_

 _Victoria_

He cried when finished reading for the first time could really take the role of Victoria and felt like a monster, the only thing he wanted at that moment was to ask her forgiveness and that's what he decided to do.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed, I promise that the next will come soon, pardon the language errors and of course comment!**_


	11. Sincerities

_**We are coming to an end, this is already the penultimate chapter! Thanks again to "Queen Stowe" for helping me with the beginning of the chapter! You know what I wanted an alternative series with only James and Madeleine, playing David and Vic and imagining different situations, it would be perfect!**_

David went downstairs and left home upset ignoring the questions of Charlotte and ran to the car, all I wanted at that moment was talking to Victoria he had never felt so wrong at that moment.

Victoria began to have breakfast when the doorbell rang, she soon figured Margaux had forgotten something and went to the door, but ran into David, he had tears in his eyes and broke into the house abruptly holding his arms and begging her forgiveness, sheHe was briefly unresponsive, but walked away as fast as you can ask:

-David What the hell is going on?

-I never meant to cause you so much pain in Vic, please forgive me !

-David, Calm down and tell me what you mean ?!

-If I could go back, you did not deserve to go ...

-David! I'm getting scared and I demand an explanation!

-I Read the letter ... the letter you wrote me when I was pregnant!

He shot the words quickly and she froze not knowing what to do, had written that letter in the most difficult time of pregnancy and never imagined the courage to write so much about your feelings, logically the courage to quit when sending, but inexplicably failed destroy it, she was puzzled and asked slowly:

-Where ... where did you get ...?

-The Charlotte handed me this morning, I read and I ran over here, I ...

-And Where Charlotte managed?

-With Margaux, I think.

-How you had the courage to read this letter without my consent?

-Well, it was addressed to me!

-That's no excuse, if I did not send it because I did not want you to read!

-Excuse, but she gave me, I have read and forgive me ... Victoria!

\- Forgive why, having read the letter or the rest?

-Why all Vic, I never felt like I feel now!

-And how do you feel?

-a Monster!

-Well, I felt like a lifetime David, and you only made things worse when I told you the truth the night that Daniel ...

-I regret so much, I did not know what really happened, did not know the truth about you!

-an Apology will not erase my pain, will not erase my loneliness, will not erase the pain I felt when her daughter threw me in the face that you planned to kill me!

-Victoria!

-I Missed David, very wrong with you for twenty years, but I never wanted his death, much less pretend my feelings for you!

-I Know.

-When You came back saying he had never stopped loving me I was so happy and it was a lie David, I was so fragile, Pascal had died that horrible way, I spent six months in a hospice, if you knew how horrible it is to be in a place like that ... my children six months away from them, knowing how much they needed me and how much should be angry and when you showed affection, love I gave myself to you I needed you!

-Vic ...

-I wanted to protect you while I felt safe at your side and you waiting for the moment to kill me!

-It was not so!

-Why did not you kill me in that warehouse the day he kidnapped me, why do you prolong my suffering?

-Because I did not want to kill you! All I wanted was you to be honest with me, but you just lied again, you almost made me kill my daughter and when it all accumulated in my head I felt so much hatred that all I wanted was to get you the same I did with Conrad!

They were silent, David automatically regretted having said that, but felt he should be honest, Victoria turned her back and went to the window, he went to her and touched her shoulder asking:

-Vic forgive myself, I should not have said that!

-All right, you were sincere!

-And The rest you forgive me?

-is Not a matter of forgiving David, because the problem is not anger, the problem is hurt and the hurt is so hard to beat!

-I know, I need you to tell me Victoria, I need to know about how it went, pregnancy, change, delivery!

-David ...

-please!

-It's Ok.

They went to the couch, Victoria took a deep breath without knowing exactly how to start, David calmly watched waiting for his words, after some time she finally spoke:

-I was so frightened when he learned of the pregnancy and as you know I was looking for you, but you were with Natalie and was not very nice to me that night!

-But And the next day?

-After We saw the fires together and I told you that on to have paid off you do not kill me, I waited for you to come to me, but you did and I understood it as an end, you had already tried to invest in a new relationship nor cared about me then what to talk about the baby ?!

-Vic ...

-I only stayed here for Margaux, first because she was pregnant, then abortion, of course I knew I needed to leave and when his daughter destroyed my image on television considered the ideal time.

-I've been so hard on you when you came to me before I left!

-I Remember, know until that moment I thought about telling the truth, but ...

-The Was my fault, I was a thick, but still!

-Go To Paris was difficult, you know I cried the whole trip I knew from that moment was doing a terrible choice to separate my father's son, I felt my mother, but I do not want you to get me out of pity. When pregnancy began to get complicated I called Margaux, I realized I needed someone, she supported me, spent time there taking care of me, but then one night I passed out, she took me to the hospital, I was hospitalized a few days and that was when my doctor said it could be me or the baby!

Again silence prevailed, Victoria felt the tears flooding his eyes and at that moment David shook his hand, the encouraging continue, she took a deep breath and continued:

-I was so scared, but I could not, could not give it up, I loved both my baby and decided to take the risk, but I felt I needed you, I need your affection, your support and the baby needed you because I was afraid of not being there for him, David had moments that all I wanted was his embrace!

She had already left master with tears and he promptly pulled her into his arms, all the protection that can not give you in the past wanted to give him that time, but she pulled away and continued:

-After Writing the letter I thought so, so whether or not to send, but then I decided I could not would you go to Paris only feel obligated, and neither I nor my son deserved someone on our side out of pity!

-How you may have thought it? You can not imagine how much I thought about you all these months, I was wondering how you were, had met someone ... I was biting me jealous!

She managed to smile with the phrase, he also smiled and her eyes met intensely, she looked away and sighed before continuing:

-After Decide to keep the letter I struggled to regain my strength and move on, my first decision was to go back to using my maiden name, the last thing we wanted was our son being one Grayson!

-Thank you for that! Sorry to mess up again!

-Time Passed and everything was getting harder, when she was seven months the doctor decided to anticipate the birth, was the only way to save me and Henry and that's what he did, I only met him after four days he was so small, so fragile, but had her look, her features, I loved even more when I looked into his eyes, yet I was so afraid he would not survive, but he is strong and soon was already in Marry me!

-and Then?

-After Was easy, I started to believe that our lives would be perfect, I take care of him, he would be my joy, help me overcome all that I lost, of course it was hard for me to think of you, especially how much I was being selfish in not allowing you to meet Henry, but I've always been a little selfish!

-You Have never been selfish, things you went through gave you a self-preservation instinct that is natural, but you made the most unselfish thing in the world coming to save me after all!

-I Could not sit idly by if there was a small chance of helping you I would fight for it!

He smiled and walked stroking her face, ready to kiss her, but she pushed her chest and asked gently:

-Go away David.

-why?

-Our Conversation was difficult, I need some time alone!

-All right, thank you for telling me everything!

-It Was good to vent! Bye.

-Bye, stay well and give a kiss on Henry!

She nodded and followed him to the door, he went out and she closed the door, pressing his forehead against it, then went to the room and watched Henry sleeping, trying to forget David for some time.

David sat in the car for a long time reflecting on everything was a very complicated conversation but liberating for both and now he felt more comfortable with Victoria, but give him time to let demand it, take the time was now he understood perfectly and all I wanted was to repair their relationship naturally knew press Victoria was not a good idea.

 **How many revelations! Forgive the language errors and comment, comments are life!**


	12. Final conversation

_**This is the penultimate chapter, it will be quite busy and we will have a beautiful ViVid conversation!**_

 _ **Forgive the language errors.**_

Two months had passed since the conversation between David and Victoria and things were really strange, he had decided to let her go to him, but she had made no move toward him, on the contrary were completely removed, only knew news Charlotte took her when Henry and vice versa, otherwise life went quietly. Victoria continued in New York now living in an apart hotel with Henry, she and Margaux remained friends after the situation of the letter, but as it was totally undefined time in the country decided to have his own place, Charlotte was divided between some weekdays in beach house and a few days in the city, she hoped her parents acertassem, but knew better than to press his mother.

During this time David had continued their treatment and would get the result it would be free of chemotherapies that day, he had not told anyone, but missing only an hour decided he wanted Victoria to her, after all he was only alive thanks to her. Nervous he made his way to the hotel, convinced the receptionist did warn Victoria and stepped into the elevator, then stopped in front of the hall to her door pondering whether or not to ring the bell finally decided to do it, and she answered He seemed surprised to see him saying:

-Oh David, no one warned!

-I Was I who asked. Can I come in?

-Of course!

He came in and smiled at Henry in the cart, picked him up and sat on the couch, smiling at her son, he was growing up, was still small for his age, but every day she saw David thought he was stronger, Victoria smiled slightly for him, David settled his son in his arms and addressed her by asking:

-You Have some commitment?

-No. He came for Henry?

-No, came an invitation for you!

-Invitation?!

-Yeah, I think you deserve to be by my side at the moment, I am nervous but very confident and I need you to celebrate and support me!

-is Talking about what I'm thinking ?!

-Yes, today I left the result if I am released from chemotherapy or continue having to face them!

-David! Charlotte did not say anything ...

-I did not know, nobody knows but me, Dr. Robert and now you!

-Why all the secrecy?

-Why Did not want to disappoint the girls and not you, but I feel I must be on my side!

-I Will, or rather, come on!

-Thank you Vic!

-No Need to thank me, just wait I change me!

-Sure!

She pulled back and he smiled glad she accepted your request, then began to talk to Henry who always smiled when hearing his voice, in a few minutes Victoria returned, he smiled saying:

-WOW! That was quick!

I'm as anxious as you!

-So let's go?

-Come on!

When they arrived in front of the hospital, Victoria realized David nervousness and stroked her cheek ensuring:

-Everything's gonna Be Alright!

-Thanks!

He smiled, kissed her hand and went into the hospital, were soon in Doctor room Robert, after greet David asked:

-We've got the results doctor?

-Yup!

-And then?

-Well, David I can only say that you ... You are healed!

-It Serious doctor?

Sure David, you won the battle!

'I knew he would get!

-It Was thanks to you Vic!

-Less David!

-He has reason Victoria, if you had not brought Henry David would be dead!

-Nothing makes me happier than seeing David healthy!

-Can we go doctor?

-Yes David, but you should come back in two months to redo the tests.

-Why Doctor?

-Standard -Procedimento Victoria!

-I will be here! Thank you very much Dr. Robert!

-It's A pleasure to see him cured David and good luck!

-Thank you doctor, goodbye!

-Goodbye Victoria!

-Up Doctor soon!

-Up!

The doctor smiled and they also raised smiling out of the office as they enter the car Victoria asked:

-What's your first wish?

-You!

-David!

-Well, tell my daughters and have a family moment!

-then Go to the Hamptons?

-Come on!

They talked little along the way, and so arrived in the Hamptons were a beach house, Charlotte and Amanda were waiting after being called by him, smiling with Henry in his arms he said:

-Amanda, Charlotte, a few days ago I made the finals of treatment and today I got the results, thanks to this little hero who is on my lap, I am a healed man!

-Dad, that's wonderful!

-I know Char, do not deserve a collective hug?

Charlotte was soon to meet his father and brother, Amanda did the same, the three of them a long time embraced, Victoria watched them smiling until Henry cried, they walked away and David handed her I realized that he needed return it and He stated:

-You'll need to take him to the bathroom!

-I'll accompany her, Victoria!

Everyone was surprised with her statement, but Victoria nodded and they went upstairs with Henry, while Victoria arranged the boy Amanda watched, when she was almost done said:

-When You want to start talking?

\- He was Waiting for you to finish.

-You can start.

-We Do not speak properly since you ... told me those things!

-You do not believe?

-Acredito Of course that's why I'm here. Victoria we never had an easy relationship, we suffer a lot, made others suffer, and finally now everything has changed!

-I know...

-And How do we get Victoria?

-How are I'm going back to Paris soon, I will come back here from time to time with Henry and only!

\- We Alone then?

\- We, I never wanted your evil!

Amanda nodded and smiled out of the room, Victoria smiled slightly, finished packing Henry and went down soon after, David and Charlotte were sitting on the couch talking happily, she approached smiling and said:

-It's So good to see you two as well!

-I'll prepare lunch for us!

-I Would go away, but I can not refuse your food!

-Great, We will celebrate with a delicious family lunch! Charlotte call Amanda back!

She nodded, took Henry in her arms and walked toward the mansion, David smiled at Victoria and said:

'You want to help me?

-It's Easier for me to mess up!

-I dont doubt!

They laughed and went into the kitchen, Victoria showed all their lack of intimacy with the kitchen, still when Amanda and Charlotte returned with Henry lunch was almost ready, Victoria organized the table and all lunched happily, some time after lunch took Victoria Henry in his arms and said:

-We're going home.

-already?

-Yes David, the morning was long now need to rest.

-Can I take them home?

-No Need to thank you!

-She smiled, kissed his cheek and walked away, he understood better than to press her and smiled slightly.

The next night Charlotte went to the mother's apart hotel and found Margaux, Victoria was in the bathroom with Henry and the two began a conversation, inadvertently Margaux commented on the departure of Victoria, Charlotte was absolutely surprised, but chose to remain silent, logo Victoria returned to the room with the baby and she pretended not to know anything, but as soon as Margaux left it up and headed the mother asking:

-When Wanted to tell me that going back to Paris at the end of the week?

-Today, But how did you know?

-The Margaux thought I knew and commented.

-I knew I would come back as soon as David was completely healed!

-But I thought you would end up changing your mind, and my father too!

-Then you better and your father get used because I decided!

-And Will leave Henry fatherless?

-No, Henry will father and see him whenever possible!

-Will Prevent my father to live with a child again? That's cruel!

-Cruel Is to demonstrate love for a woman who is totally fragile and put poison in her drink, cruel is to invite a mother who has just lost a child to go to a place that was special planning to kill her!

-Mom, I'm sorry, but he repented!

-I Also regretted Charlotte, he knew it and it did not stop!

-Mom...

-Please Char, it is already hard enough for me, support me!

-It's all right!

They embraced, Charlotte knew her mother was suffering and especially that he had taken the wrong decision so decided to take action, but would act in the moment.

On Friday she went to visit his mother who was already packing his bags and agreed to accompany her to the airport, she arranged to go to the Hamptons talk to David the next morning, but Charlotte had other plans in mind.

She came hurrying home but did not find his father just a warning ticket have gone to the boat, she was there and he was surprised to see her she then asked:

-Dad, you really love my mother?

-Of course. Because?

-Because it's your last chance to be with her!

-What do you mean?

-They and Henry will return to Paris tomorrow night!

-What?!

-Will There father, fast!

David nodded, kissed her daughter's forehead and ran, got into the car and was quickly into the city, to get to the hotel he convinced the receptionist to let him go up and then rang the bell to Victoria, she answered and was surprised, but before she could say anything he asked:

-You Would run away from me?

-No, of course not, I would go to his house tomorrow!

\- Would To warn me that in a few hours would go on the plane?

-David ...

He went totally angry, Victoria closed the door and returned to face him he then followed asking:

-Because doing so Victoria?

-David, My life is in Paris, I agreed to stay until the end of his treatment, but now I'm back!

-Simple like that? I and Henry established a link, he is my son, my only little boy and you want to take him away as if it were something natural!

-It's Natural, you can visit it and in a few years he can come to you!

-That's not enough, I have not finished creating the Amanda, did not take care of Charlotte, I refuse to be away from Henry!

-And you'll want to stay with my child?

-Our son! No, I want you to stay with me Victoria!

-Stay with you?

-I Want a family, me, you, Henry, Charlotte and Amanda!

-You Know that's impossible!

-Victoria, Is not impossible, you just forgive me, I forgave and understood you, do the same!

-You think it's easy?

-Vic ...

-You think it's easy to forget the things you've told me? You think it's easy to forget Amanda's smile of satisfaction telling me that you wanted to kill me? Worse, you think it's easy to forget her straight face when Malcolm came just me that day?

-Why God Victoria! Do you still think that?

\- I think David, I think every day in everything we've ever happened and that everything I've suffered for it!

-You Need to forget all that Victoria!

-You think I do not try?

-Want to know? If I could turn back time I would do it differently if I could I would have stayed dead, because it is better to die than hurt you like that! "

"David ..."

-It's true, and never meant to hurt you, I was irrational, stupid, cruel and lost the most amazing woman in the world!

-I'm not the most amazing woman in the world!

-It is, you are the only woman who turned my world upside down from the first moment, you are passionate and intense Victoria and foremost you are an angel, I know I did not know you and understand'm begging your pardon! "

-I have forgiven you David, what I have is fear, fear of hurt me again! "

-You'll never get hurt, I will love and care for you for the rest of our lives!

-You promise, promise you will forget the past?

-I Promise, but please do not leave me, stay with me!

-Forever?

-Forever!

-Oh David, I love you!

Her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into his arms, were embraced for a few seconds, then they looked at each other's eyes and indulged in a passionate kiss.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed, the next and final will be totally romantic! ;)**_


End file.
